Together (A Steven X Connie Series) Chapter 2: A new Mission
by pemberportal
Summary: Before they go on thier new mission they get breakfast and they get to see sime good friends


( I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STEVEN UNIVERSE, I AM JUST A REALLY BIG FAN OF IT!)

(Chapter 2: A new mission)

The sun came up as Steven woke up ready to see his girlfriend Connie.

(Stevens Prov)

He yawns smelling eggs and toast. He looks over to see that Connie was making them breakfast. "Hmmm" Steven said quietly, thinking about using his float powers to sneak up on her and give her a back hug. So he quietly came behind her and gave her a hug. "Guess who!" Steven said surprising Connie. "It's ether a panda or my boyfriend"

Connie said sarcastically. "Good morning Connie" Steven said as he gave her a kiss on her forehead tasting some jam she must have accidentally got on her while making breakfast. She smiled "Good morning, I made us breakfast.. oh no." Connie said in a sad tone. "What?" Steven said a little worried. "I forgot to get donuts from the Big Dounut" she said looking sad. "It's alright" Steven said in a cheerful voice. "We could go together and get some donuts" he said still cheerful. She then had her old smile again.

"That's something I love about you, you can make the saddest people happy again" they kissed on the lips this time. "I love you" Steven said. "I love you to" Connie replied with a big smile. So they got changed so they wouldn't have go out in thier PJs. They walked into the Big Donut where they found Lars and Sadie who have been married for almost 3 and a half years and recently had a baby which they named Steven after their uncle Steven. "Hey guys" Steven said. "Oh hey Steven". They both said. "this must be your girlfriend then" Lars abruptly said. "Come On Honey,give them space they may or might not" Lars laughed a bit "Sorry guys"

He said rubbing the back of his head. "It's alright" they both said "and Lars is right, we are" they said blushing a little. "Called it!"

Lars said cheerfully sarcastically. Sadie just giggled. "Where's little O'L Steven. Connie looked confused. "He's thier baby they had recently, a long time ago I mentioned something about it to Lars and it must have stuck." Steven said. "Oh I see" "My parents are looking after him while we're at work" Lars said. "Oh yeah" Sadie said "did you need some donuts or something?" She said "yes please we'll have two chocolate and one vinilla and a bag full for amethyst." Lars went to get the donuts ready. "That'll be $11.04." Sadie said. Steven grabbed his wallet out which had a gem in the middle that looked like his with a design of roses with the material being black leather. "Here you go" he said. "Thank you" Sadie said. "Lars should be out soon with the donuts, why don't you sit while he makes them." She said gesturing over to a few tables they added since they expanded the place. "Thank you Sadie" they both sat down at a booth seats.

"So what are we doing today?" Connie asked."oh man" Steven said with a pouty face. "What is it?" Connie said "I have a big mission with the gems" Connie smiled. "Did you already forget?" Steven looked at her puzzled. "I'm your knight, I'll always be by your side, that means I get to come on missions." "Oh yeah, I completely forgot" Connie said as she put her head on in his shoulder. "Here's your donuts" Lars said giving them thier donuts also giving them some extra change that they shouldn't have gotten. "What's this?" Steven said with a puzzled look. "It's just a gift for you know.. getting me and Sadie together all those years ago." Lars said happily. "Awe thanks Lars" Steven said. "No prob bob, also next time you come by I'll make sure to bring little Steven by here." He said with a big smile.

So they headed to the door "Bye Lars and Sadie!" They both said. "Bye!" Said Lars and Sadie. So they headed home where they finished breakfast suddenly the gems teleported in. "Hey guys" Steven said. "Are you ready for big mission?" "Yep, oh yeah, can Connie come?" Steven said. "I'm not sure, it could be quite dangerous." Pearl said in a cautious voice. "Awe please" Steven said with doggy eyes. "Alright fine, I can't say no to that face. "Yay!" They both said. They packed up and dressed into warm clothes because their mission would be in a very cold area. "Are you guys ready?" Pearl saidconcerned. "Yes!" They both said. Steven and Connie ran up to the warp pad and Steven activated it.

( to be continued )

 **I hope you guys enjoyed that, it will continue with their mission where big things will be reviled so stay tuned.**


End file.
